


Blown Away

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are high and Louis asks to blow Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine

“I’ll do it," Louis says.

“Do what?” Zayn asks cause he really has no idea what Louis is talking about.

“Suck you dick.”

Zayn pushes Louis’ arm, “Nah, man. What? Why are you even thinking about my dick?”

“I don’t know...just been thinking about how much fun it would to try and suck someone off,” Louis replies.

“You are so high right now.”

“Am not!” Louis protests, “Just really think it would be interesting to see what all the fuss is about. Lots of people suck dick and I mean I’ve been on the receiving end many times and yeah it’s been nice, but what about giving it to someone?”

“How much have you smoked tonight?”

“As much as you...okay so maybe I am a little, tiny higher than normal. That was some strong shit...but I still want to try and give someone head.”

“And that someone is me?”

“Well I mean, you’re here. You have a dick, so yeah.”

Zayn chuckles, “I don’t even know if I can it up, but I guess why not. What’s a little fun between friends?”

“Seriously? You’ll let me try?”

“As long as you don’t tell anyone.”

“I promise,” Louis replies and drops to his knees on the floor. He crawls so he’s in front of Zayn.

“You don’t look half bad down there.”

“Shut up or I won’t suck you dick. I’ll go ask Liam instead.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Come on don’t be such a baby.”

Louis hits his leg, “Are we going to do this or not?”

“Fine,” Zayn sighs out and moves to unbutton his jeans. The button pops open and he pulls the zipper down. He wiggles his hips to get his pants to slide down a tad so he underwear is showing.

Louis stares at Zayn’s covered package. It’s nothing fancy, nor something he hasn’t seen before, but this is different. He’s getting up close and personal with Zayn’s dick.

“You just going to stare or what?”

Louis swallows, “Sorry, just...I don’t know. This is a little crazy, yeah?”

Zayn laughs, “A whole lot of crazy.”

Louis lets out a nervous laugh as well. He brushes his hands on his jeans then places them on Zayn’s knees. He’s looking right at Zayn when he gently pushes his legs apart and moves to be closer to him.

“You can say no at any time,” Louis comments.

“I know...and you as well.”

“T-thanks.”

“No seriously I mean it. This is as much about me as it is about you.”

Louis can only nod. He looks down at Zayn’s covered dick. There’s not much to talk about. Zayn’s not hard yet, so it’s just a bulge covered by his underwear.

“Can I touch you? Like with my hands?” Louis asks.

“Yeah...yeah that’s fine. Can take my underwear off too...or whatever.”

Louis’ hands come up and pull the band of Zayn’s underwear down. The head of his dick pokes out and flops down as the underwear is being taken off. His cock gives a slight twitch when Louis’ hand comes up to touch it.

Louis is tentative when he touches Zayn. He doesn’t tug at his dick to make him hard, but just touches it with his hand to get a feel for it, 

“You’re circumcised,” Louis comments.

“Yeah, uh, it’s a thing in Muslim cultural. Not like what Jewish people where it’s a whole ceremony, but just...a thing.”

“Does it feel weird?”

“I don’t know, never had a foreskin to begin with so it’s not like I know life with one and one without.”

“Do girls like it?”

Zayn shrugs, “They’ve commented a few times since it’s not usually a thing they see, but no one’s been mean about it.”

“Just so weird to think a little piece of skin makes penises so different. Like I go through my life one and here you are without.”

“I’m too high right to think about that...please just jerk me off or stop touching me cause this is getting a little weird.”

Louis laughs, “Sorry, lad. Just didn’t think this would be such a thing for me.” He tugs at Zayn’s member and it starts to harden. It’s not an instant boner but it’s something to work with.

“I’m gonna put my mouth on your dick now,” Louis announces once Zayn’s dick is hard in his hand and the head is just slightly red.

“Ok, thanks for the warning...I guess.”

Louis licks his lips before slowly moving his mouth to cover the head of Zayn’s member. Zayn sighs out. Louis’ mouth is warm and wet making him leak the tinest bit.

Louis licks at the head like it’s a lollipop. He can taste Zayn’s pre-come and it’s salty, but it doesn’t stop him from licking at the head.

“You keep that up and I’ll come really soon,” Zayn says.

“How soon?”

“I don’t know. I can’t count time to know how soon I’ll blow a load, just do something else.”

Louis takes Zayn’s advise and he slowly moves down Zayn’s dick until he gags. He doesn’t have a horrible gag reflex but it’s enough that he knows where he’s at Zayn’s dick is the furthest he can go without choking himself.

He moves back and lets his hand work itself up and down Zayn a few times before taking him back into his mouth. He sets a pretty good rhythm of what he thinks Zayn will like, and from the moans Zayn is making it means he must like it.

When Louis’ jaw gets a little sore from moving he pulls off of Zayn and just jerks him off.

“I’m close,” Zayn sighs out.

“Do you want to swallow or...”

“Nah...it’s fine, just,” Zayn cuts off with a groan, “just...do whatever.”

Louis moves back to lick at the head and he can feel Zayn tighten up and the first taste of come hits his tongue. He pulls back to let the rest land on his hand that’s wrapped around Zayn. He milks Zayn’s dick until Zayn’s hand comes to push him away.

“That was...something else.”

“Thank you.”

“You weren’t like grossed out or anything?”

“Nah it was good. Uh...something I might do again,” Louis admits.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...just like...I don’t know. Don’t want to it with someone who would tell the world I like to suck dick.”

“We could, I don’t know...set up something. Just a special thing between lads.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...wasn’t half bad. We’ll have to work on your gag reflux though.”

Louis pushes at one of Zayn’s legs, “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around in my head for ages...like before Zayn left. And I finally sat down to write it.
> 
> I know the talk about Zayn being circumcised is a touchy subject, but I decided to make him cut because of a couple of reasons. I have knowledge from my roommate in college who dated a guy from Iran (also Muslim) who was cut. That's how I know some Muslim men are. Second in the movie East is East there are ten or so minutes in the movie about how the character, Sajid (age 11 or so) isn't circumcised and thus gets one at an older age. Anyway I know people who aren't for it, so I just wanted to explain why I put it in.
> 
> Fun fact: if you follow my writing, you'll notice I have at least one fic for each pairing in 1D. The last one I have to write is Niall/Louis.


End file.
